


The Awkward Phone Call

by MangoQueen



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Awkward, F/F, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, There’s descriptions of sex, but nothing too graphic, it’s supposed to be comedy, i’m bad at tagging just read if you want to know, this just popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoQueen/pseuds/MangoQueen
Summary: Musa and Tecna are dating. Musa’s dad finds out in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Musa/Tecna (Winx Club)
Kudos: 12





	The Awkward Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, quick thing: I know the tags say “descriptions of sex” but don’t expect anything too graphic because I’m 14 and I am NOT comfortable even attempting to write anything graphic, k? Got it? Good. ❤️

Musa and Tecna had secretly been dating for a little over a year. Musa had realized her feelings for the pink-haired girl not long after Tecna had fallen into the Omega Dimension saving Andros. It had taken her forever to finally get up the guts to confess. 

Riven was no real concern. Of course, Musa loved him, but overtime, she had come to realize that they just didn’t work out together. He was too controlling and jealous, she had a hard time communicating with him on an emotional level. As time went on, Musa realized he was more like a brother to her than a boyfriend. 

No, what stood in the way of Musa telling Tecna her feelings wasn’t Riven. It was Timmy. 

Tecna and Timmy were a power couple like one Musa had never seen. They rarely even had disagreements, and even when they did, it never escalated into an actual argument. Instead, the two managed to talk things out like a mature adults. There had been no jealous moments between them since they had started dating. They had nearly all the same interests, and even their shortcomings were the same (difficulty expressing emotions, for example). Maybe it was the result of two level heads, but Timmy and Tecna seemed like the perfect couple. 

You can imagine the music fairy’s shock when she walked into her dorm one evening, ready to plop on her bed after a day of being dragged around like a rag doll from store after store, mall after mall by Stella, and found her roommate on the phone with Timmy talking about their social experiment of “dating”, quotes and everything.

“You two aren’t even dating?!” Musa had screamed (she hadn’t been intending to scream, but when you’re a performer and sound is your only weapon against people trying to kill you, your only two volumes are loud and deafening). She may not 

Tecna had jumped and whirled around in her chair. On the screen, Timmy’s eyes had gone wide.

Eventually, the two explained that they weren’t actually together. They just acted like they were for the only social experiment you’d ever see either of them do. It had started just about when they’d first met. They had struck up a conversation, and decided to start their “social experiment” a while later. 

Long story short, Timmy was aro/ace and Tecna was a lesbian. Neither was confident in their sexuality when they met, and fake dating was an experiment, both for them to become more confident in who they were, and to see if people would react any differently because of it after their inevitable “breakup”. 

Musa and Tecna has started dating not long after that, and for a while, life was good. Nobody knew, not even the other Winx (it was a mutual decision to keep their relationship from them, both girls knowing how Stella loved to ask inappropriate questions and give unsolicited relationship advice). 

At first, their relationship consisted of just sitting together in their room, listening to whatever music was common ground for both of their tastes, talking for hours of this or that, not really caring the subject. This slowly blossomed into stolen kisses when nobody was around, curling up together late at night, each just enjoying the feeling of having the other girl in her arms. 

Of course, all good things must come to an end, and for the two fairies, this moment happened when Musa’s father accidentally found out about them. They never interacted the same way again after he knew. 

The situation was unexpected, in all aspects from the account of all parties involved. And of course, despite all the sweet moments between the girls, the one that Musa’s dad has to see was the one time they weren’t so sweet and innocent.

It al started when a new outdoor market opened on Melody. It was the talk of all of Melody. Everyone was there on the opening day, partly because it was close to where the Singing Whales would breach and sing their song for all to hear the day after it opened. Ho-Boe, Musa’s dad, though not having much money to spend on frivolous wants, decided to at least go check it out. 

Imagine Ho-Boe’s shock when he found the one of of Matlin’s instruments they had sold for money when she was sick. It was her last remaining possession that he hadn’t completely destroyed, obviously because it wasn’t in the house with the rest of Matlin’s instruments. He would have recognized the design anywhere

“Excuse me sir, how much for the violin?” He ask the man running the stand. 

‘Maybe I can work something out with him,’ Ho-Boe thought. ‘I need to have this violin back in my life. For her.’ 

It was just Ho-Boe’s luck that the man who ran the stand was one of his good friends, Mr Harper. 

“Ah, Ho-Boe! It’s been ages. How have you been, my old friend?” Mr Harper asked good-naturedly. 

“I’ve been good, but I would be better if I could get a price on this violin,” Musa’s dad insisted stubbornly. Mr Harper laughed. 

“For you? Just take it.” 

“I must have to clean out my ears,” Ho-Boe chuckled, “because for a moment there, I thought you told me to just take it.” 

“I did.” Mr Harper gave Ho-Boe a sincere look. “It belonged to Matlin, didn’t it? I remember seeing it hanging on the wall of your house back when she was still with us.” 

“Well, yes, it was Matlin’s. But we sold this thing years ago in hopes of buying her medicine. It isn’t my wife’s violin anymore, even if she were around to claim it. I could never just take it!” Musa’s father protested. 

“If you won’t do it for yourself,” Mr Harper pressed, “at least do it for your girl. She deserves to have something of her mother’s. If you don’t take the violin for her, I’ll… I’ll… I’ll send it to her myself! And tell her you were too stubborn to get back the one remaining thing of her mother’s after you destroyed the rest of them in the first place!” 

“You’re a good man, Mr Harper. I really don’t know how to thank you.” Ho-Boe took the violin and cradled it to his chest like it was a baby. 

“How about you invite me over for tea and we catch up sometime?” Mr Harper suggested. 

“Of course.” Ho-Boe pulled his phone out of his pocket. “You know what? I’m going to call Musa right now and tell her about her mother’s violin! That’s if she answers, of course. She’s one of those Winx girls, you know, the ones who have saved the Magic Dimension on multiple occasions? She’s probably busy with official Winx business.” 

He couldn’t resist the urge to brag about what his child had done. Mr Harper had a daughter as well, Calypso, who was also a fairy, and it had always been a competition between the two about whose daughter was more accomplished in magic. Of course, Calypso was four years younger than Musa and was, at that moment, looking for a way to earn her Enchantix. Musa was her hero, and far more accomplished than Calypso (or any fairy besides the other Winx, for that matter) could ever hope to be, so there was no longer any need to compete, but old habits die hard. 

“Yes, yes, Musa’s a better fairy than Calypso, I get it. Just make the call, you old rat!” Mr Harper snapped. 

Within moments, Ho-Boe wished he hadn’t called his daughter at that moment. The good luck he had finding the violin before anyone else and getting it back for free had run out. 

Musa’s phone vibrated and fell off the desk where it had been balancing precariously, landing on a shirt that had been carelessly tossed aside. On the way down, the phone fell open and answered.

It had been glitching out for a few days. Tecna had offered to fix it, but Alfea had been getting attacked so often by the villain-of-the-day and the girls had been on so many missions in the last week that she hadn’t had a moment to even look at the phone. 

Tecna and Musa were currently in a more than compromising position. Both were completely in the nude, Tecna had her head between Musa’s legs, Musa was squirming around a lot, and if it weren’t for the magic soundproofing of the room (which was done well before that moment so the others weren’t woken up at 5 in the morning by Musa’s music or kept awake late into the night by Tecna’s video games), the sounds the fairy of music was making would have caused the other Winx would have come running into the room to make sure there wasn’t a hatchet murderer.

Of course, with phones being like they were in the Magic Dimension, the scene was broadcasted to the entire market on Melody. And the cherry on top was that neither Musa nor Tecna heard the surprised gasps of nearly the entire market, courtesy of she sound on Musa’s phone being messed up. 

Ho-Bow stood there for a moment in shock. When he finally processed what was going on, he screamed and hung up. However, it was too late. Most of Melody had seen or heard the girls. 

“If that’s official Winx business, I’d hate to see what they do on their time off,” Mr Harper joked awkwardly.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, thank you all for reading!!  
> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜


End file.
